Dreams and Regrets
by Misha66085
Summary: Obstacle after obstacle these friends were able to make it through them all. Yet, not everything is as peaceful as they would have hoped. Dreams of impending doom threaten to destroy them. But exactly what connection do these dreams have with Karin?
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

-1_So cool my first ever story of Kamichama Karin!! YAY _

_I might be really bad, but I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed those of my fellow Kamichama Karin story writers  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 1: Nightmare

Its been awhile since Mr. Glasses Man ( aka Kirio Karasuma) has bothered our heroes. Ever since their rings have been destroyed, life has been pretty normal. Karin and Kazune-Kun have been a little shy about their new relationship, but still acted as they usually do.

Back at the Mansion. Kazune-Kun and Himeka are about to have breakfast except for a certain someone who remains asleep in her room.

" Kazune-Chan shouldn't you go wake up Karin-Chan?" Himeka ask as she begins to set the table.

" Okay, Himeka, but don't blame me is that lazy sloth misses breakfast." he says as he starts to go up the stairs to Karin's room. Before she is woken up she has the strangest dream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She is walking in a very dark place where she hears and sees nothing. Then all of a suddenly she hears some one screaming. She then turns around to see a very familiar face.

" Kazune-Kun!" she yells as she runs up to him. Only to see him covered in his own blood, and someone standing over him. She couldn't make out his face, because it was covered in darkness. Though at the moment she didn't care at all, all that mattered was Kazune-Kun.

" Kazune- Kun, Wake up! Wake Up!" she screamed as she shook his body. When there was no response all she did was cry. Then she felt someone's hand on here face.

" Karin… don't cry… It's not your fault." Kazune-Kun said as he tried to wipe her tears. As she was about to say something, she saw his hand fall on to the floor and his face turn pale. Kazune-Kun was dead.

" KAZUNE-KUN!" she cried out as she hugged him and cried furiously.

" It's all your fault you know. You didn't protect him." the dark figure said as she started to laugh cruelly at her pain.

" No! That's not true!" she said as she held Kazune-Kun in her arms.

" Yes it is. Everything is your fault." he said as his body starts to disappear into the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing she knows is that she in her room crying and in a cold sweat.

" Kazune-Kun!!" she screams as to assure her it was a dream. She hears loud foots steps and her door swings open and crashes into the wall.

" Karin, What's wrong! Kazune-Kun yells as he run up to her bed. As soon as he reaches her bed he feels her arms wrapped around him tightly and her head buried into his chest. This led to his face turning a dark shade of pink.

" Kazune-Kun I'm so glad your okay! I was so scarred it came true!" she yelled against his chest as she was crying desperately.

" Karin, what came true?" he asked as he also wrapped his arms around her.

" My dream, I was so scarred!"

" What happened in your dream?"

" There was so much blood and you were…" she tried to say it, but just the though of it sent chills down her spine.

" I was what?" he asked as he pulled her away gently.

" You were dead and he said it was my fault" she finally said. Then she put her hands against her face in the attempt to stop the tears.

" I'm not dead Karin, I'm right her. Who said it was your fault?"

" I… Don't … Know" she mumbled. Then he pushed her hands apart and wiped her tears with his hands.

" It's okay Karin, I won't let myself die so easily," then he pulled her into a hug and held her gently, " Don't cry anymore."

" Okay Kazune-Kun." she said with a few sniffles.

" Okay now get ready for school, Himeka made breakfast." he said as he pulled her away and started to walk away.

" Okay and Kazune-Kun…"

" Yeah. " he said as he looked back.

" Thanks"

" No problem." He said and then he walked out the door. Karin was so glad it was just a dream, but could help the feeling that something was going to happen. And happen soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please review._

_Next chapter will come up as soon as I can. _


	2. Chapter 2: The New Rings

_Thank you so much to those who reviewed my story. It meant so much to me that you guys took time to read it and then review it._

_This chapter is dedicated to collenfrances and to BaltoGirl for giving me my first two review ever. Thanks Guys_

_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kamichama Karin_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: The New Rings

Karin had finally come down to breakfast, but her appearance wasn't the same. Her uniform was fine, but her hair was not put into it's usual ponytails with the olive hair bands. Her hair was let down and her hair band was holding a small portion of her hair to the back of her head. Also her eyes seemed very distant and a bit worried.

" Hi Himeka-Chan and Kazune-Kun," she said slowly as she sat at her usual spot on the table.

" Hi Karin-Chan. I made you some rice and a strawberry milkshake." Himeka said as she looked at her friend with concern.

" Yo, Karin." That was all Kazune-Kun said as he started to eat his food.

" Thanks Himeka-Chan." she said as she slowly ate her meal, but didn't quite finish it. On their way to school everything was really quite except for the sound of passing cars and the sound of their footsteps. But that didn't last long, because as they arrived to school a familiar voice was heard.

" Hanozon-San!!" exclaimed Micchi as he pounced on Karin's back. Though Karin paid no attention to this as she was lost in her own thoughts.

" Hello, Hanozono-San," but there was no response, " Love, you okay?" Micchi said as he turned her to him. Yet Karin still said nothing except look down. That's when Micchi leaned toward her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Which Kazune-Kun did not like at all. When he finally pulled apart he noticed that Karin still paid no attention to what ever he did.

" Okay Hanozono-San, I guess I have to do it again." he said as he began to lean forward again. This time Kazune-Kun clenched his fists and attempted to hit Micchi, but to his disappoint Micchi moved himself and Karin away so that he would miss. Though he did miss he was so surprised that he ended up falling to the floor, hard.

" Kazune-Chan!" cried Himeka as she ran toward him, " Your bleeding all over your face." To this Karin reacted and then she pushed Micchi away and ran over to Kazune-Kun. That where she noticed the blood on his face and instantly had a flashback of his body covered in blood in her dream

" Kazune-Kun, I am so sorry!" she said as she started to began to cry.

" It's not your fault." he said as he sat on the floor rubbing the blood from his face with his sleeve.

" No it's all my fault, it always is! " she screamed as she ran off into the forest near the school.

" Karin, Wait!" yelled Kazune-Kun as he got up to run after her, but before that he actually landed a punch on Micchi.

" Chap, what was that for?" Micchi said as he rubbed his cheek. But Kazune-Kun didn't answer, because he had already run off after Karin. Surprisingly Karin had run really fast and Kazune-Kun couldn't find her. She ended up in a small area far from the school. It was really nice, because of the large cheer tree that had been right in the middle and many flowers of all types surrounded it. Though Karin didn't pay attention to it, all she did was sit next to the tree and cry into her hands.

" It's all my fault. Kazune-Kun always get hurt because of me, that man was right, " she said as she held her knees to her chest. That when she felt really tired and said, " I want to protect Kazune-Kun." then she drifted into a deep sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin found herself in a very beautiful place, it was a meadow surrounded by many white irises and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue. Karin walked around for a while before she heard the voice of a women.

" Karin Hanozono," the women said. Karin turned around and saw a beautiful woman with long blond hair and a lovely white dress and also her face look familiar. But to Karin it didn't matter, all she did noticed was that she felt somehow safe around her.

" Who are you?"

" Karin, I am your future self," she said as she approached her. That's when Karin noticed the resemblance between their faces. It really was her.

" WHAT!?" Karin shrieked in a very scarred voice.

" Don't be afraid. I know this is very strange, but I have to tell you something urgent." she said as she grabbed Karin's hand and put something in it with her other hand. Karin opened her hand to find a set of two rings.

" What are these rings for?"

" They are the new transformation rings for you and Kazune."

" Why do we need new rings?"

" Something bad is going to happen very soon and your going to need them."

" What's going happen?"

" I can't tell you much, but Kazune is in danger."

" What, Kazune-Kun!"

" Yes and he is going to need your help."

" Me? I'm useless, all I do is cause him trouble." Karin says as her tears start to fill her eyes.

" No your not. Kazune needs you more than ever." the women says as she wipes her tears.

" But what if I don't protect him and something bad happens to him!" Karin shouts as she tightly holds the rings in her hands.

" That will only happen if you don't try." she says as she backs away from Karin.

" Wait where are you going!?" Karin yells as she sees the women slowly fade away.

" I have to go now, take care." And with that she disappears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin then wakes up and looks around to find herself in the forest again, but this time it's really dark outside.

" I must have fallen asleep." she says. Then she looks into her hand and sees the rings from her dream glowing brightly. The pink ring has wings on its back that are glowing with colors of the rainbow and the blue ring also has wings, but they are glowing a beautiful shade of silver.

" I guess it wasn't a dream after all," she says, but then gasps, " Kazune-Kun, he's in danger. I have to find him!" She then stands up to run back home, but is stopped by the voice of a man in the shadows. A voice she knows all too well.

" Well hello there. Remember me?" Karin then remembers the man from her dream. She feels very scared, but no only for herself, but for Kazune-Kun as well.

" What… are you…. doing here? Karin manages to say as she backs away.

" But to kill you of course." he says as he approaches her. That when she truly sees his face and feels even more frighten.

" It can't be!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Wow there's actually suspense here. Though I'm not sure I did a good job, so please review. And again thank you to all those who have read my story. I hope that I will make more later on, since summer vacation is well on its way._

_Thanks,_

_Misha-San_


	3. Chapter 3: Silenced

-1_ Thanks for all the reviews, I hope more people start to read it. I'm thinking of another story, but I might wait until after this first one. I want to see how people like my writing before I start a new one._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kamichama Karin_

Chapter 3: Silenced

" Mr. Glasses Man!" Karin exclaimed as he stopped a few feet away from her.

" I am not 'Mr. Glasses Man' or Kirio Karasuma. I am Kirihiko Karasuma! He shouted as he showed her his ring of Zeus.

" But we defeated you and the ring was never found!"

" Of course it was never found! It was absorbed into Kirio's body and I have total control now." Karin then took her ring and put Kazune-Kun's ring into her pocket.

" I AM GOD!" Karin was floating slightly off the ground in a white gown that was very much like her last one. The main difference was that she had wings on her back that glowed like an aurora borealis and her hair was much longer than her original hair. With a golden halo over her head and also her staff now had a sphere on the tip with another set of white wings.

" You think that will defeat my transformation." He transformed into black robe like Kirio's old transformation, but he had a dark aura surrounding him. His weapon was a long sword with a handle the shape of lightning. What scared her the most was that his eyes turned the color of blood and the evil smile on his face.

" You didn't think you were the only one with a new transformation, did you?" He then shot a lightning bolt from his sword, but Karin managed to fly above it. Unfortunately the lighting bolt went upwards and hit her directly. Karin fell to the ground and she managed to push herself against the tree. That didn't stop Kirihiko from hitting her with another lightning bolt. Karin let out a horrible scream, for the pain was intense.

Kazune-Kun had still been searching for her and managed to hear her scream. He then rushed off into the direction of the light.

" KARIN!!" he yelled. Kirihiko hear his scream and grabbed Karin by her neck. He then pulled her up and slammed her against the tree.

" Now listen good. You are not going to tell Kujyou or anyone of this or I will kill everyone you know right in front of your eyes." He then threw Karin aside and disappeared in the shadows. Karin had hit her head against a nearby boulder and her transformation had faded away. She was bleeding heavily and before she lost consciousness she saw a blurry image of someone.

" Karin!!" Kazune-Kun said. He held her hand gently against his face as he cried.

" Kazune…Kun.. don't…cry. " she said as she started to cry silently. Then everything went dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin was again in that dark place and she felt a chill run down her spine. When she turned around she saw everyone's bodies lying on the ground covered in blood.

" NO! Himeka-Chan, Micchi, Miyon, Yuuki, Shi-Chan, Kazusa, Q-Chan, Kirika-Sempai, and…," then she saw it again, Kazune-Kun's body drenched in his blood, " KAZUNE-KUN!" She ran up to his body and felt his hand was cold. As she was crying she started to hear familiar voices.

" It's all you fault Karin-Chan!" Himeka's voice cried out from the darkness.

"Yes it's all your fault!" Cried out everyone's voices.

" No! I didn't know!!!" she screamed as she cried and held her hands against her ears. But the voices wouldn't stop. Then she felt some grab her leg and she looked down and saw Kazune-Kun. His eyes were black and his whole face had blood on it.

" It's all your fault Karin!! He said as he started to drag her down into a black quicksand.

" NOOO!" she screamed before the quicksand had engulfed her completely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin awoke in a cold sweat , her head covered in bandages and she was in her pajamas. Karin looked around and saw she was in her room, but when she tried to call out for someone. She noticed that nothing came out of her mouth. Kazune-Kun had then walked in.

" Karin!!," he shouted as he ran up to her bed. But Karin just fell to the floor and crawled into a corner crying. She was so scared of Kazune-Kun, because of her dream.

" What's wrong Karin?" he then slowly walked close to her. Karin just cried more and held her knees to her face in the attempt to hide. She was now shaking in terror and didn't want to hear all those voices again. Kazune-Kun then held her in a strong embrace, but Karin tried to pull away.

" Karin, I was so worried. I thought I would lose you." He started to cry on her shoulder. Karin stopped trying to pull away and held him tightly. She wanted to say words to comfort him, but her voice stayed silent. When they finally pulled away, Karin held her neck and cried even more.

" Karin, what's wrong?" Karin just pointed to her throat and showed a very frighten face.

" You can't speak." Karin just nodded. Kazune-Kun went to her desk then grabbed a notebook and pencil.

" Karin please tell me what happened." With those words Karin cried even harder and held her hands against her head. She then remembered what Kirihiko had told her. She knew she couldn't tell him or else he and everyone else would die because of her. She grabbed the notebook and started to write.

" I'm sorry I don't remember." Of course she knew she lied, but what other choice did she have.

" What do you remember?" Then Karin remembered the dream with the new rings.

" Where are my clothes?" she wrote down. He pointed to a pile of clothes near her closet and she ran over to it. She searched frantically through her pockets until she found Kazune-Kun's ring. She held it tightly and pressed her hand against her heart.

" What's that?" Kazune-Kun said as he walked over to her. She held out her hand and reveled the new ring.

" Karin, What is that!?" Karin started to write again.

" New transformation ring." Then she showed him her ring as well.

" Where did you get this!"

" My dream." she wrote.

" Your dream?"

"My future self said that we were going to need them soon." 

" What!"

" Yeah and Kazune-Kun I'm sorry about yesterday. I mean all I ever do is cause you trouble and I deserver all these injuries." she wrote as her eyes started to tear up again. Kazune-Kun reacted to this by giving her another hug.

" Idiot, You don't deserve this. I should have been there to protect you." He then leaned into her face and gave her a sweet kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

When there you have it. They finally kissed, I'm so excited. Sadly I won't be writing new chapters till next Friday or Saturday. I mean I shouldn't be writing them so quickly, because I want my readers to be anxious for this story, but I was so inspired lately that I couldn't stop writing. Also thanks to those new reviews and I hope for more.

P.S : When I underline anything it was written not said. This works for Karin since she can't speak. Sorry if anyone was confused.

Many Thanks,

Misha-San


	4. Chapter 4: Reveled Powers

_ Thanks to all those who review and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. To those who don't know I have recently made a new short story called "Take Flight" and I hope you can take time to read and review._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Chapter 4: Reveled Powers_

Karin and Kazune-Kun had stayed there kissing, for sometime, but for some reason Karin felt more weight on herself. When Karin pushed Kazune-Kun off for air she noticed that his head was laying on her shoulder.

" Kazune-Kun?" she thought as she shook him. She then saw Kazune-Kun's eyes were closed and he was sleeping silently.

" What!" she screamed in her head.

" Karin...I'll protect…you…" Kazune-Kun said in his sleep. Karin gave him a small kiss on the cheek and started to pull him to her bed. Her wounds hurt very badly, but she ignored it. When she finally put Kazune-Kun on the bed she pulled her sheets over him and sat next to him.

" He's so cute when he's sleeping and not being a jerk." Karin thought and smirked at her last remark. She pulled some of the strands of hair out of Kazune-Kun's face and then stroked his cheek.

" He must have been so tired and worried, I'm sorry Kazune-Kun." She gave him another kiss, but this time on his lips. When she pulled away she was blushing, but still smiled. She looked at her ring and she swore she heard someone's voice come out of it.

"_Iris…Iris…Iris"_The voices suddenly stopped. But in Karin's mind there was something about that name that was familiar. Karin stood up and walked toward the one place where she could find answers; the basement. Surprisingly enough Kazune-Kun left it open and she walked down the stairs. When she reached the bookcase her body just moved on its own and reached out for a book. Karin read the title of the book, ' Tales of the Ancient Gods.' She flipped though it until she found the name she was looking for, Iris. It stated:

**Iris, The Goddess of the Rainbow, which was also referred as the Messenger Goddess. She was a beautiful maiden, with wings and robes of bright colors and a halo of light on her head, trailing across the sky with the rainbow she traveled on in her wake. It was also said that she had visions of the future and could also alter it. Her weapon was a spear that could manipulate time and could change into a harp. **

" That explains why my future self gave me this ring she wants me to save Kazune-Kun." Karin thought as she ran up the stairs with the book. She headed for her room to get dressed. She stood at the foot of her door and saw Kazune-Kun still sleeping soundly in her bed. She got her notebook and wrote a note for him, she then ripped the paper out and left it in on the dresser next to the bed.

She ran up to her closet and got some clothes that were suited for what she was about to do. When she put on her clothes in the bathroom, she quietly left the house unnoticed. She walked at a slower pace than normal, because her injuries still hurt very much. Thought it didn't manage to stop her. When she finally reached the woods near her house she searched for a place she really needed to find. She passed by the trees as cautiously as she could , because the trees were so close together she knew they would add to her injuries. After an hour of walking thought what seemed as an endless forest she arrived at a field. It had trees surrounding it except for one that had been right next to the creek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback:

A few weeks before she had discovered the place when she was bored and decided to explore the forest. That's when she got lost and luckily found it, but she remained lost for hours. At least until Kazune-Kun found her asleep under a tree near the creek that split the field in half.

" Karin!" He said as he stomped to where she was laying, but she did not respond. She was so scared that she had fallen into a very deep sleep that comforted her.

" Kar…!" But before he could finish his sentence he stood there in amazement. She looked so peaceful that he really didn't find it right to wake her up. Instead he just sat next to her and stroked head.

" Idiot, you shouldn't sleep in a place like this something might happen to you." Kazune-Kun said softly as he continued to stroke her head. He noticed that the sun was going down so he kneeled next to her and picked her up in a way a groom picks up her bride. Karin only flinched a little as she felt her body being moved, but still remained asleep. And Kazune-Kun took her home safely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Finally, It took forever to get here!" Karin thought as she reached the tree near the stream. She leaned on the tree and looked at the stream with sad eyes.

" I don't really know what to do, but… I will protect everyone even if it costs me my life!" Karin thought in her mind and soon became very determined.

" I AM GOD!" She screamed in the mind and then transformed. She stood there for a moment and tried to think of ways to train. She looked at her spear and remembered that she is the 'Goddess of the Rainbow' so she thought of attacks to use.

" Goddess Thunder!" She thought as she attempted to use her old attack, but it came out entirely different. An orb emitted from the spear and hit the field. After the dust clear she saw that a huge hole had been put on the ground. She freaked at first, but decide to change the name.

" Um… Aurora… Orb?" Then the same thing happened, but this time it hit the creek and left a hole in it. Though it soon started to fill with water and continue it usual course.

" Wow maybe I can change the shape of the spear like Kazune-Kun," she paused for a moment, " The book said it could change into a harp, so… Time Harp? She thought as she closed her eyes to concentrate. A light surrounded the spear and soon after it turned into a small harp that had orbs on each end that were like the ones on her spear.

" Cool, now maybe I can go back in time too. Okay then… Time Revolution!." Karin screamed in her mind, but nothing happened.

" Maybe not…" Then her hands just moved and she started to play a tune on the harp. A portal emerged from out of nowhere and it started to show something. It was her and she had just arrived in the field. It suddenly disappeared and Karin just stood there in amazement. She then untransformed and her whole body started to throb. The transformation was too great a strain on her body.

" Why is… this happening?" Karin started to cry and collapsed on the ground, she fell unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sorry about the delay, I was watching Naruto and had to update late. So I hope you liked this chapter and review. I plan to update soon so keep an eye out for a new chapter._

_Many thanks,_

_Misha-San_


	5. Chapter 5: Startling Discoveries

-1_ Thanks for your reviews and I hope my writing gets better so that you can enjoy it more. Also I'm planing on doing a new story maybe this spring break in a week so look out for it._

_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kamichama Karin ( though I wish I did, but I also wish that I was better in Chemistry, but that won't happen anytime soon.)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Chapter 5: Startling Discoveries

Around the time Karin first entered the forest Himeka had gone to check on Karin. When she entered the room and she saw that Karin was nowhere in sight. She saw Kazune-Kun was sleeping on the bed and ran up to him.

" Kazune-Chan wake up!" Himeka shook Kazune-Kun violently. When he finally woke up he was rather drowsy, but manage to see Himeka.

" Huh… Himeka." Kazune-Kun said as he rub his eyes.

" Kazune-Chan where's Karin-Chan!" Himeka said panicking.

" What!!" Kazune-Kun said as he was now fully awake.

" Karin-Chan is missing!" Kazune-Kun became very worried but then noticed the note on the dresser that had his name on it in Karin's handwriting. He picked it up and started to read it . It stated:

Kazune-Kun,

Thanks for what you said, but I do believe this is all my fault. Don't worry, I went out for a bit to train with my new powers. I'll be back when I'm done, so you just wait.

Karin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback):

When Kazune-Kun had found Karin and then saw she was bleeding heavily from her head. He decided he had to get her medical attention soon. So he carried her back home and called the doctor, since Q-Chan wasn't home yet. He had placed Karin in her bed and the doctor then examined her condition. She had a severe wound on the head and many cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. He stitched up her wound on the head and also bandaged her other injuries.

" Kazune-Sama, I do not know why she is this injured. But one thing is for sure she must restrain from any heavy activity or worse consequence might occur." The doctor said with a stern look.

" What type of consequences?" Kazune-Kun asked in a very worried tone.

" For one her body might go into shock and she can remain unconscious for a long period of time. "He said in a stern voice.

" Also please monitor her closely and let her have plenty of bed rest." The doctor said and then started to give him a prescription of medicines. Kazune-Kun bowed and the doctor left. Himeka who was beside Karin was now crying as she held her hand.

" Himeka, please change Karin into some new clothes and replace all the bloody sheets too. I'll leave for now." Kazune-kun said and then left in a hurry. Himeka did as she was told and carefully started to change her clothes and sheets. When Q-Chan returned he found Kazune-Kun in his room pacing back and forth impatiently. Kazune-Kun informed him of what happened and asked him to get Karin's medicines.

" Kazune-Chan, I'm done." Himeka said as she found Kazune-Kun in his bedroom. He looked at her wearily and nodded.

" Himeka go to sleep now. I'll watch Karin from now on," He said and waked toward her, " Don't worry Karin will be just fine." Himeka started to cry, but did as Kazune-Kun said and went to bed. Shi-Chan had decided it was best to be with Himeka to comfort her while Kazune-Kun stayed with Karin. Kazune-Kun spent the rest of the night by Karin's bedside watching her closely. He did not want anything to happen to her while she was sleeping. When Karin did finally did wake that's when Kazune-Kun had gone to the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" That idiot!" Kazune-Kun jumped out of bed and picked up the ring from the dresser, where Karin had previously placed it while he was sleeping.

" Himeka stay here!" He said, but before Himeka got to say anything he had already left. He put on his new ring and sensed that Karin was nearby. Since Karin was injured it took her longer to go somewhere, but as for Kazune-Kun he was much faster. When he stood at the foot of the forest he remembered the fielded from before and thought it was likely she went there to train. His ring started to flash and Kazune-Kun knew that Karin had now transformed.

" I'm coming Karin!" Kazune-Kun thought as he charged into the thick forest. Kazune-Kun was receiving many cuts on his bare arms, but didn't stop. It took him fifteen minutes to get to the field were he was gasping for air as he ached in pain. When he finally caught his breath he look frantically around the field.

" KARIN!" Kazune-Kun yelled as he saw her laying on the ground. He raced toward her and saw she was trembling uncontrollably. He held Karin in his arms and tried to stop her shaking.

" I'll protect you Karin!" He said as he closed his eyes and gripped her harder. When the shaking did finally stop he opened his eyes and saw Karin was glowing. He laid her back down on the floor softly, but still held her had. He stared in astonishment as her injuries started to fade away slowly. When they did heal completely the glowing stopped.

" Karin… Wake up." Kazune-Kun gently shook her body and Karin's eyes slowly started to open. She turned her head slightly, noticing Kazune-Kun and smiled warmly. She tried to sit up, but Kazune-kun pushed her back down.

" Stay put." Kazune-Kun said. She still sat up and moved her hands around her body. She gave a very confused face and Kazune-Kun noticed.

" I don't know. One minute your unconscious on the floor, then the next your glowing and healed." Karin stood up abruptly and ran over to the stream. She examined her body and removed all the bandages. She really was healed, but the question was 'how' ? She went back with Kazune-Kun and sat next to him happily, but Kazune-Kun was looking down with a serious expression. Karin pushed him slightly on the shoulder as a way to ask if he was okay. Kazune-Kun suddenly pushed Karin really hard that she fell to the floor.

Karin rubbed her head, she was really confused. She tried to sit up, but Kazune-Kun pinned her down to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Whoa! What's Kazune-Kun going to do now? Unfortunately its all in my head right now…… well you'll find out in the next chapter. Also I was in school and have decided to write a new story, but I have to decided whether it will be a one shot or a long story. Review please and tell me how long the story should be._

_Many Thanks,_

_Misha-San_


	6. Chapter 6: Returning Home

\/p>

-1_Thanks to those who had review my story and I hope my last chapter was good. In this chapter I hope to do better. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: Returning Home

Kazune-Kun kept her pinned down to the ground for sometime before he finally spoke.

" You really… scared me," He looked her straight in the eyes, " Karin, please stop putting yourself in so much danger." His eyes were very sad and worried. Karin just looked at him with regret. She didn't want to worry him so much, she just wanted to get stronger to protect him. Kazune-Kun saw her bite her lips and tears roll from her eyes. He let her go and just sat there hugging his knees to his head. Looking out on to the stream that was peacefully coming down. Karin also sat up and stared at Kazune-Kun, still crying softly.

" Ka…zu…ne…Kun." She slowly managed to say. Kazune-Kun turned to her with a very astonished look in his eyes.

" Karin… you can speak?" He said as he gazed into her tear-filled eyes.

" Kazune-Kun!" She yelled out and then hugged him tightly. Kazune-Kun just stayed there paralyzed, but soon returned her hug.

" Thank goodness." Kazune-Kun said as he placed his head on to her shoulder. Karin was so happy she could speak, but when she tried to say something else she really couldn't. 

" Kazune-Kun…Kazune-Kun…Kazune-Kun?" She kept on repeating in confusion. Kazune-Kun pulled apart, but held on to her shoulders.

" What Karin?"

" Kazune-Kun…Kazune-Kun." She still kept on repeating. She held her neck and just looked even more confused.

" What?" He said as he let go of her. Karin tried to say something else, but every time nothing seemed to come out.

" You still can't speak?" He said as he moved closer. Karin just sat there looking down, but when she looked up she was smiling brightly. 

" Kazune-Kun." She smiled even more. She was so happy she could at least say his name. She stood up from her spot and looked out on to the field. She turned to him and held out her hand, while smiling warmly at him. Kazune-Kun stood up and grabbed her hand gently, while smiling just as warmly at her. 

" Lets go home Karin." They headed toward the forest holding hands and the trip home was quiet, but it still felt very calm. When they arrived home they still didn't want to let go, but had to when a certain someone came out of nowhere.

" Hanozono-San!" Micchi exclaimed as he jumped on top of Karin from behind and causing Kazune-Kun to stumble. Karin was trying to make him let go, but he held on tightly.

" I am so sorry love. I didn't want something bad to happen to you." Micchi said in a serious and heartbreaking tone. Karin stopped struggling and looked at him with much surprise. She has not heard him sound so serious and sad before, she knew he was really worried. She grabbed his hand and stoked it gently, Micchi in response let go of her. 

"Kazune-Kun." She said as she waved her hands so that he would come to her. He did as she had requested and stood in front of her.

" What?" He said, but she only motioned her hands so that Micchi could get closer to them. When Micchi stood very close to Kazune-Kun, Karin hugged them both very tightly. Kazune-Kun blushed like crazy and as for Micchi he just smiled. When she let go she only smiled and bowed as a way to say she was sorry. She turned and continued her way back to her house with a very cheerful mood.

" That was sweet." Micchi said as a grin ran across his face. Kazune was speechless while still blushing and Micchi just giggled. Back in the mansion Himeka was crying as she was in the kitchen attempting to cook something. But since she was so worried she just couldn't find it in herself to do anything, she just looked down. Karin was walking slowly to her friend with a look of guilty in her eyes. She knew what she did was wrong even if she had done it with good intentions. She poked Himeka on the shoulder and bowed once she had looked up. 

" Karin-Chan!" Himeka embraced Karin and cried with joy. 

" Karin-Chan I'm so happy your back. I was so worried that something bad happened to you." She let go of Karin, in surprise that she didn't say something. Kazune-Kun was the only one that knew she could not speak(Except for his name of course).She ran to the counter across the room and got a pen and notebook. She wrote something and went back to where Himeka was, then handed it to her.

" Sorry for worrying you Himeka-Chan. And about this, it seems I can't talk so I have to write if I want to say something. Oh, but I can say 'Kazune-Kun' and I don't know why though." Is what Himeka read and then seemed to have mixed feelings. She couldn't help that she was happy Karin was back, but was sad that she couldn't say anything other than 'Kazune-Kun'.

" Karin-Chan, so you can't speak much," Karin just nodded, " And there is something I have wanted to ask you." Karin was a little puzzled about what she wanted to ask, but was ready to answer what she could. It was the least she could do for all the trouble she had caused her.

" What happened to your wounds?" Himeka pointed at her body and for a while Karin didn't know what she was talking about. Then she remembered that she was really injured all over before she came home.

"I don't really know what happened. All I remember is that first I'm hurt and fall unconscious and then I am in Kazune-Kun's arms and healed. Weird huh?"

" That is strange I think you should ask Kazune-Chan about it," Himeka was smiling brightly, " Karin-Chan you must be hungry, how about some dinner." For the first time Karin noticed it was already getting dark and she was extremely hungry. She nodded furiously and Himeka just giggle. 

" Okay how about some eel and rice, then some desert." Karin smiled happily , because eel was her favorite dish EVER.

" Oh! Karin-Chan can you go tell Kazune-Chan that dinner will be ready in a little while." Karin nodded and left the kitchen. Kazune-kun and Micchi were sitting in the living room talking about something. When they saw her approach they stop taking and looked only at her. She stood before then for a while to write something on her notebook.

"Kazune-Kun." She said and offered him her note. He got it and read it to himself and it said, " Himeka-Chan said that dinner will be ready soon. Can Micchi say for dinner too?."

" Nishikiori, Karin wants to know if you want to stay for dinner?" 

" That would be stupendous, love! I will go help Himeka-Chan." Micchi scurried off into the kitchen and left Kazune-Kun and Karin alone. She sat on the opposite chair from Kazune-Kun and scribbled on her notebook.

"Kazune-Kun."

"What?" She handed him the paper and sat back in her seat.

" What were you talking about?"

" It's none of your business." Kazune-Kun said since you could tell he was in a bad mood. Karin just ignored him and ran off to get something.

"Karin where are you going!" Kazune-Kun called out to her. She just kept running until she reached the basement. She grab the book from before and ran back to the living room, where she left a very confused Kazune-Kun. She grabbed Kazune-Kun's ring and held it to her ear. She tried to hear something, but when nothing came out she started to shake it furiously. 

" What are you doing you idiot!" Kazune-Kun tried to take the ring back, but Karin refused to give it. They pulled each other from one side to the other, until they eventually fell. Kazune-Kun had Karin laying on him, with her head on his chest. He was blushing just as bad as her, but Karin hit Kazune-Kun and got off him. She grabbed the book, notebook, and ring that fell near the table. She wrote something on her notebook and forced Kazune-Kun to take it.

" What are you a dummy! I was trying to hear something, can't you just trust me on this!"  Kazune-Kun got up from the floor and said, " Okay, hear what?" She pulled Kazune-Kun to the side of her head where she held the ring next to their ears. At first nothing happened, but suddenly they heard a whisper come out of the ring. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_You probably know what the whisper will say, but if you don't know then you'll have to wait for the next chapter. If you have any question put them in a review and the answer will be on the next chapter. Sorry I didn't update as usual, my internet has been off for the weekend. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and please review._

_Thanks for the support,_

_Misha-San _

\/p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Vicis Est Appositus

-1_ I loved all your reviews and I hope you like this new chapter for my story. And as for a new chapter I will try to make it every weekend so it can finish up quickly, so look out for new chapters. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 7: Vicis Est Appositus

Kazune-Kun was so surprised by the whisper that he leaned in closer and hit Karin on the side of her head. The impact shocked her so much that she fell back and hit her head against the couch.

"Sorry Karin!" he said and pulled her back up,"You okay?" She nodded, but was still rubbing the bump on her head. She wrote on her notebook and handed it to Kazune-Kun. 

"Did you hear anything?" 

" Not really." She rolled her eyes and got into the same position as before.

"_Asclepius…Asclepius…_" The voice from the ring faded away and Kazune-Kun looked at Karin. 

"What was that?" Kazune-Kun said and Karin only sat on the couch. She open the book from the basement and flipped through it as fast as she could. When she finally stopped on one of the pages she waved her hands for him to come. Kazune-Kun sat beside her and only looked at her face.

" Kazune-Kun." She said and pointed down at the page. He looked at it and read it out loud. It stated:

**Asclepius, God of Health and Medicine. He was a powerful healer that could also revive the dead with his serpent-entwined staff, but only with a strong desire. This power was considered a crime against nature and he was killed by the king of gods, Zeus.**

Karin looked at this text over and over again, but it all had the same ending: Kazune-Kun was going to be killed by Zeus. Kazune-Kun looked over at her and saw her eyes forming tears again.

"Karin I already told you before. I don't die easily remember?" He stroked the top of her head and she looked at his warm smile. She wiped the tears and nodded at him.

" Good, now lets go to see what's for dinner." He stood up and walked toward the kitchen. Karin put the book down and followed him. When she entered the kitchen she saw that all the food was ready on the table.

"Karin-Chan come sit down." Himeka said as she sat across the table from Micchi. When she looked for a place to sit, she was pulled down to sit next to Micchi. Which Kazune-Kun didn't like as he was forced to sit next to Himeka.

" You can sit with me love." Micchi said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kazune-Kun was glaring at Micchi, but Micchi only laugh quietly. Karin ignored them and looked down at her plate. She didn't feel like eating any more, so she only moved the food around her plate with her fork. Micchi noticed this and grabbed a spoonful of rice. He tickled her and she had to open her mouth to laugh. He put the spoon in her mouth and she unwillingly ate it. 

" Hanozono-San, please eat or it will only worry us more." He whispered in her ear. She blushed a little and started to eat her food. Micchi smiled and looked over at Kazune-Kun. He was looking really annoyed as he ate his food. When dinner was over they went back to the living room. Karin wrote something on her notebook and handed it to Micchi.

" It's really dark outside. Would you like to sleep over?"

" That would be lovely, but shouldn't you ask Kazune-Kun first?" He pointed at Kazune-Kun who was sitting on the chair near the window, looking pretty angry. She sighed and walked up to Kazune-kun with a piece of paper she had just written.

"Kazune-Kun?" He looked up at her and took the paper from her hands.

"Can Micchi sleep over tonight?" He looked at her for a moment and looked down at paper again.

" Sure." He said in a sad and annoyed voice. Karin didn't noticed, but smiled happily and Micchi walked up to them.

" What did he say Hanozono-San? She nodded at him and he jumped on her back.

" Yay! I will sleep in Hanozono-San's room!" Micchi exclaimed as he hugged her even tighter. Karin blushed like crazy and struggled to get out of his grip. She felt his weight come off her and she looked behind her. Kazune-Kun had Micchi by the back of his shirt and looked really mad.

" No you will not!!" He yelled and then threw Micchi across the room. Karin giggled and poked Kazune-Kun on the back. She handed him a piece of paper and walked away.

"Thanks Kazune-Kun and sweet dreams." He watched her walk up the stairs and smiled. That night she laid on her bed and held out her hand above her face. The ring shined in the light of the moon that came from the window. 

"Kazune-Kun." She said and drifted in to a deep sleep. 

Karin was floating in the sky and her eyes remained closed. When she opened her eyes, she saw a figure standing in front of her. Karin couldn't tell who she was, because her face was shrouded in light.

" Vicis… est…appositus…" She said and smiled at her. When Karin reached out her hand for her she disappeared in a shimmer of bright-colorful lights.

Karin opened her eyes and looked around her room. She quickly grabbed her notebook and wrote, "Vicis est appositus." She felt very dizzy almost immediately and fell asleep once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I really hope you enjoy this new chapter and please review and if you have any questions please put them a review. Those questions will be posted on the next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8: Revelation

-1_ Thanks to those who have reviewed my last chapter and I said I would answer those who wrote a question for me:_

_Flamebunny700 ask_s: _whos this vicis est appositus person?_

_Answer: I wish I could tell you right now what it means, but you'll have to read this chapter to find out._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 8: Revelation

Karin laid soundly asleep most of the night. After a few hours, light was shining on her eyes and she woke up. She looked around the room and looked at her clock on the dresser.

" 5:38? This is weird, I never get up this early on my own." She thought. She walked over to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. When she looked back at the mirror a dark figure was standing behind her. She looked back quickly and was surprised to find no one there. For a few moments she just stood there in shock, but decided to ignore it. When she walked over to her closet she got her school uniform and put them on.

" I really hate Monday mornings." she said in her mind with annoyance. She quietly got out of her room and walked into the kitchen. She wasn't very hungry so she drank some milk and left. She decided to walk around the garden in the backyard before school. She arrived there and stood motionless at its entrance. Not in a million years did Karin expect to see her there, but there she is. Karin moved forward and the girl turned around.

"Kirika-Senpai?" Karin thought as she moved closer to her.

"Ka...rin…chan." A bright light engulfed Kirika and she transformed into Nyx, goddess of the night. Karin looked at her face and her eyes seemed very detached. Karin reached out her hand for her, but she did not take it. She floated into the sky and directed her staff at her.

"Tenebro Nox." A dark light headed straight for Karin and she dodged it on time. Karin had no choice, but to transform. Karin was flying in the air with help from her colorful wings. Kirika directed another attack at her, but she flew out of the way.

"What's wrong with Kirika-Senpai?" Karin thought, but then Kirika came at her with her staff and Karin blocked with hers. When they broke apart Karin was hit on the shoulder by Kirika's attack. She managed to stay in the air, but her shoulder was bleeding heavily.

"I don't want to hurt Kirika-Senpai, but if I don't I'm done for." She pointed her staff at Kirika and tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry…Aurora Orb." An orb emerged form the staff and headed toward Kirika.

"Tenebro Nox." Both attacks hit each other between them and a huge explosion was made. Both goddesses fell from the sky at a fast rate. They immediately untransformed as they hit the ground. Karin was barely able at move, but she managed crawled over to where Kirika had fallen. Kirika opened her eyes and saw Karin crying over her. She reached out hand and touched Karin's cheek.

"I'm sorry Karin-Chan, but I had no choice." She cried and then fell unconscious in Karin's arms. Karin shook her gently, but there was no response and she feared she was dead. Kazune-Kun had emerged from the door and looked around for the cause of the explosion. He saw two figures, but could not tell who they were because of the dust. He approached them and saw Karin and Kirika. Both had suffered many injures, but only Karin was awake.

"Karin! What happened!" He yelled as he kneeled next to her. Karin looked at him, but only for a moment before returning to look at Kirika. Kazune-Kun took Kirika's pulse and it was weak, but at least she was alive.

"Karin it's okay. She still alive just unconscious."

"Thank goodness." Karin thought and hugged Kirika even harder. Kazune-Kun called out for Q-Chan and they both helped Karin and Kirika into the house. Q-Chan tended to their injuries, but Kirika still remained asleep. Karin decided to stay home for the week and look over Kirika while the others went to school. On Friday afternoon Karin had been sitting by her bed side. Kirika had a high fever and was moaning in her sleep. Karin was putting cold towels on her head all day and watched her with concern.

"Nee-San." She said in her sleep and when Karin touched her forehead she saw everything around her disappear.

Karin was standing in a white room in the hospital. She looked around and was surprised to see Kirika walking around uninjured. When she ran up to her she passed by her like a ghost.

"I hope your feeling better today Nee-San." She walked over to the bed near the window.

" Yeah, but these headaches are getting worse each day." Complained Kirio who was rubbing his head.

" The doctor said it was due to stress."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Since the day the ring disappeared all I've been dreaming of was that man." Kirio looked out the window and back at Kirika.

"Why do you think this is happening?" She asked in a worried tone.

"I really don't know Kirika." She looked down at her ring and looked back at her brother.

"I will get you something to eat. I'll be back soon, so just rest Nee-San." Kirio looked back out the window and saw the clouds become dark. Karin saw Kirika leave and she walked over to Kirio and saw him trembling. In a few moments he screamed in pain and gripped his head tightly. Karin tired to help him, but it was a fruitless effort. She could do anything but watch helplessly. Kirika had heard his cries and ran back to find her brother standing motionless in front of his bed.

"Nee-San?" She approached him, but was pushed back by a unseen force.

"It's good to see you again, my darling daughter Kirika." He looked at her with eyes of hatred and evil.

"What are you doing here!?" She yelled at him in anger and confusion.

"It was only a matter of time," He laughed. "My revenge is near!" He walked up to Kirika, but she backed away. He grabbed her wrist and raised it to his face.

"Now do as I say."

"Never! Give Nee-San his body back!" She tried to break free from his grasp, but he held on tighter. With his free hand an orb of swirling red and black light appeared.

"You really don't have a choice." He thrust the orb into her ring and Kirika screamed as the pain spread through her body like wildfire. She felt on her knees and looked up at him.

"Nee…San…" Her eyes became distant as Karin remembered from her last fight. She fell to the floor and he roared with laughter.

Karin was back in the house dripping in sweat. She looked over at Kirika who laid silently in her bed. Karin was still trembling in fear and looked out the window. The clouds became dark and threatening as she had seen in her vision. Something suddenly popped into her head and she could help but look at her notebook. She grabbed it and searched the pages until she reached a page with a single sentence.

"Vicis Est Appositus." She said in her mind. She ran out the room, clutching the notebook to her chest. She bumped into someone as she tuned the corner and saw it was none other that Kazune-Kun.

"Kazune-Kun!" She jump up from the floor and looked at him with anxiety. He looked at her and noticed the notebook being crushed by the force of her grip.

"What's wrong Karin?" She looked nervously at her notebook and decided that if anyone could help her it would be Kazune-Kun. She handed him her notebook and he looked at it with surprise.

"Vicis Est Appositus?" He looked back at her, "Karin this is Latin. How do you know Latin?" She took back her notebook and wrote in it with great haste.

"Who cares how! What does it mean?!" He looked at her for a moment and sighed.

" It means 'The Time is Approaching' " She was overwhelmed with fear and looked out the window again. She knew what was coming.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_This chapter was a lot about Kirio and Kirika, but I think it was fair to finally bring her in. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. _

_Misha-San_


	9. Chapter 9: The King of Gods

-1_I know that I'm updating too fast, but since I'm on spring break I want to write a lot. I hope that people don't mind and I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Dreams and Regrets. _

_BaltoGirl asks: How do I know what it means?_

_Answer: If you mean the meaning of the Latin sentence. Kazune-Kun's been researching God rings for a long time and learned Latin too. Or if you mean what Karin thinks the dark clouds out the window mean, It kind of obvious after what happened in her vision._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Chapter 9: The King of Gods_

Karin's eyes were wide and she was sweating again. She had to do something fast.

"What's wrong Karin?" He was really worried this time, he had never seen her like this. Karin slowly looked back at Kazune-Kun's face.

"Nothing, where's everybody?"She tried to calm herself down, because she knew that Kazune-Kun could tell when she was lying.

"Himeka and Micchi are still at school for some after school activities or something. Q-Chan and Nike are shopping in town," He eyed her suspiciously. "You sure your okay?"

"Yeah, can you meet me in the basement? I have to check on Kirika-Senpai really quick." She ran off before he could saw anything. She looked into Kirika's room and saw she was still sleeping soundly in her bed. She closed the door quietly and looked around for a minute.

"What do I do now! I have to keep everyone safe." She thought as ran toward the basement and saw it was slightly open. She wrote in her notebook and put it on the other side of the door. She closed it as softly as she could and locked it securely. She ran down to the front door and opened it abruptly. She stepped outside and the clouds were still dark as she last seen them. When she was far enough from the house she transformed.

"Nice to see you again, Suzuka Kujyou!" A dark figure floated down for the ominous clouds and reveled that it was Kirihiko Karasuma. She clutched her staff even harder and pointed it at him.

"Still think you can defeat me!" He shouted and then laughed evilly. He held out his hand above his head and his sword from before appeared . She attacked him with her Aurora orb, but it disappeared as it touched his sword.

"Face the power of a true god!" A lightning bolt shot out from his sword and Karin blocked with her spear. Her spear was shaking uncontrollably and she was thrown back. She held her ground and shot another attack him. He held it in his hand and smirked at her. The orb turned red with malice and he shot it back at Karin. It hit her directly in the chest and she screamed as she fell on her knees.

Kazune-Kun was sitting on the couch impatiently and saw his ring glow. He sensed god transformations and he knew it had to be Karin. He ran up the stairs, but as he turned the knob the door didn't open. He knew he was locked in and he hit door in frustration. He felt something being crushed under his foot. When he looked down he saw a notebook laying there and he picked it up. It stated:

I'm sorry I had to lock you in, but I had no choice. I know I'm not suppose to tell you, but I'm not sure if I'll ever have another chance. Mr. Glasses Man's father is back and he was the one who attacked me that night. He threaten to kill everyone if I said anything so I couldn't tell you when you asked me. Please be careful and don't go after him. I'm sorry and good bye.

Karin

Kazune-Kun was filled with rage, but mostly fear. If what he is thinking is right, then Karin is in real danger. He slammed into the door with all his might, but it was hopeless. He looked down at his ring and knew that he had to do it.

"EGO sum deus!" Kazune-Kun transformed into his old form, but had beautiful silver wings. His veil was gone and replaced by roman crown that was also silver, with the exception of one leaf in the front that was the shade of gold. He was now holding a serpent-entwined staff. He pointed it at the door and it was shinning brightly.

"Solor Orbis!" An orb hit the door and an explosion shattered it to pieces. Kazune-Kun ran out from his confinement and looked frantically for Karin. He heard a scream come from outside and hurried toward it.

She stood up and pointed her staff at him very weakly. He slapped the staff out from her trembling hands and kicked her to the ground.

"It's the end of you." He pointed his sword at her face and it glowed.

"Karin!" Kazune-Kun emerged from the front door and pointed his own staff at him. He smiled evilly at her and looked back at him.

"Nice of you to show up Kujyou ," He pointed his sword at him now. "I've been waiting for you." Karin instinctively grabbed his arm and forced him to point the sword down.

"Kazune-Kun!" She shook her head and tears where falling from her eyes.

"Stupid girl!" He threw her hard against the ground and she fell unconscious.

"Karin!" He lowered his staff. "Don't hurt her Karasuma!" Kirihiko grinned and looked down at Karin, he knew another way to torture him. He pulled Karin under his arms and looked into Kazune-Kun's panicked eyes.

"I won't hurt her for now." He floated into the air and shouted," If you want your precious wife back then come and fight me tomorrow night. And if you refuse you'll have her death in your conscience!" He disappeared into the clouds and they turned back into it usual shade of blue.

"KARIN!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I know this chapter is shorted than the last, but I didn't want to go any further. I hope this answer your question BaltoGirl. Please review and ask any question. I'll be sure to answer them as soon as possible._

_Misha-San_


	10. Chapter 10: Time Runs Out

-1_ I been really bored lately and have had the urge to write. Thanks to that I haven't been doing my homework, but who cares! I want to finish this story and keep writing my other stories, but one's at school so you'll have to wait for that one. I hope you like this story and enjoy the new chapter for Dreams and Regrets. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 10: Time Runs Out

"Give Karin back you bastard!" Kazune-Kun was still screaming at the sky hopelessly. He was so angry that he was not thinking straight. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he quickly pushed it away. He turned around and pointed his staff at the person standing in front of him.

"It's okay Kujyou-Kun." He untransformed and felt a great pain of sadness engulf him, then he fell on his knees.

"I couldn't help her!" He punch the ground as a desperation to let out all his remaining rage and guilt.

"It's not your fault," She place her hands on his fists and he stopped. " Come inside." He did as he was told and walked back into the house with her. They sat across from each other in the living room.

"I'm sorry for what he did." She said honestly as she looked at him.

"What does he want with Karin?"

"I honestly don't know, but knowing him…Revenge."

"Karasuma, where can I find him?"

"I don't know. I have no memory of the past few weeks."

"What do you mean you don't know!" He lost his temper very quickly, but then regained his composure.

"I'm sorry, this isn't your fault," He looked toward the window. "But Karin is in danger."

"I know and I am willing to help you in any way." Kirika looked at Kazune-Kun as he looked back at her.

"How did this happen? We already defeated him and the ring was never found." Kazune-Kun put his hands together and pressed them against his forehead.

" I'm not sure, but he's back and is using Nee-San."

"We need to figure something out before tomorrow night," He looked at her ring. "Can you still transform?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if I have full control anymore." He looked at his ring and it was shining in the light that came from the window.

"Well it's the best chance we have in defeating him again." The door swung open and then Micchi and Himeka came in.

"Hello Kazune-Kun!" Micchi leaned forward on the back of the couch and was facing Kazune.

"Sorry we're late, but we went shopping together and we lost track of time," She looked around eagerly. "Where is Karin-Chan? I bought her something." Kazune-Kun's face became visibly pale and didn't say anything.

"She been kidnapped." Kirika finally said and making her existence know to the others two. Himeka dropped her bags because of the shock of the news.

"What!?" Micchi said and looked back to Kazune-Kun, who had his face covered his hair. "By whom!?"

"By Karasuma." Kazune-Kun said as he turned his attention to Himeka

"By why?" Himeka said was crying. Micchi patted her back in order to console her.

"We don't know why, but we have till tomorrow night to save her." Kazune-Kun said.

"What are we going to do?" Micchi asked as he had his arm wrapped around Himeka.

"I don't know, but I will save her," He moved his ring up and down his finger. "Kazusa!" A bird flew in through the window and transformed into her human form.

"What happened brother?" Kazune-kun approached her and lead her to one side of the room.

"I need you to search for Karin and Karasuma." he whispered.

"But why? What happened?" Kazune-Kun retold all the events that had happened in the past few weeks and she looked very worriedly at him.

"How could this happen?"

"I don't know, but I need you to find them before tomorrow night." She nodded at his request and formed back into a bird. With signal from Kazune-Kun she flew out the window from where she had first came. Kazune-Kun saw her disappear in to the fading light of the sun and he looked back at the people behind him.

"Who is she Kazune-Kun?" Micchi said in a curious tone. He had met her before, but never thought to ask who she was.

"She is Kazusa, my sister." Himeka looked up at him. Kazune-Kun had never told her who she was, but it explained the reason why they looked so alike.

"Kazune-Chan you will save her right?"

"Yeah, so don't worry." Kazune-Kun reassured her, but even he was not completely certain. The next day they skipped school and spent it trying to figure out the Karasuma's whereabouts, but it was hopeless. Kazune-Kun was still determined that he searched the town many more times, but he found no trace of them. He was forced to go back home, but became even more frustrated as the sun was setting into the horizon. When he entered the house he was greeted by worried looks from the others. He looked away from them and walked back to his room. Every one became very disappointed and even more worried as their search for Karin was ineffective.

--

Karin eyes opened slowly and her sight was hazy. She moved her head from side to side and tried to figure out where she was. When her senses came back she saw that she was in a dark room that was very much like the one in her dream. When she tried to move her body resisted, because her limbs were tied up by something. She was hanging in mid-air above the room and she struggled even more to free herself.

"It's useless." An eerie voice echoed out from the darkness. She instantly knew who it was and became very alarmed.

"Kazune-Kun!?" She cried out for him, but his voice did not respond.

"He can't here you right now." The voice said and then laughed even more when she called out even more desperately.

"Why do you only speak his name?" Many lanterns were instantly lit and she could see the room. Large stained-glass windows were revealed to be on walls at her sides. Pillars were allied across each other and formed arcs that met at the center of the ceiling were a large crystallized chandelier was hanging . This place could only be described as a chapel and she was suspended at the far end of it. She then saw she was constricted by vines of a plant that were growing along the wall behind her. And they were making her weaker with every breath she took.

"Those plants are feeding on you life's energy and more so if your remain in your god form." Karin didn't respond , but became even more panicked.

"You can't speak can you?" He floated in front of her. " You followed my orders perfectly, but to an extent that I did not expect." He tilted her chin up so their eyes could meet, but she pulled her head away and scowled at him. He laughed in amusement as she was still glaring at him.

"This is going to be entertaining." He pressed his palm against mid-air and dark light swirled around until they became a mirror. Moments later an image appeared on it and to her surprise it was Kazune-Kun sitting on his bed. The same mirror had emerge in his room, but he did not notice. His thoughts were too preoccupied that he did not become aware of it.

"Kazune-Kun!" Karin cried out and Kazune-Kun turned around abruptly to see the reflection of Karin and Kirihiko on it.

"Karin!" He ran up to the mirror and pounded on the surface of the barrier around the mirror.

" Time is running out and you know what will happen next." His sword appeared in his hand and it gleamed as it was hit by the light in the chapel.

"NO! Don't do it!" He looked out to the window on his left and the last light from the sun vanished out of sight and he became very terrified. He looked back at the mirror to see him smirking at him evilly. Kirihiko turned around to face Karin who was still confused as to what was going to happen.

"I will now put an end to you." He thrust the sword into Karin's stomach and blood spilled on the floor below them.

"KARIN!" He twisted the sword and pulled it out. She untransformed, her face lost all it's color and her eyes slowly began to close.

"Ka…Zu...Ne…Kun…" The vines completely released her and she fell to the ground. Her blood was surrounding her unmoving body and she didn't react to Kazune-Kun's cries.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_Bet you didn't see that coming, but technically neither did I. It just came to me the other day and I knew that it would make this story even more interesting. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and please review. Also if anyone know how Himeka refers to Micchi please tell me (example: Michiru-Chan?)_

_Many Thanks,_

_Misha-San_


	11. Chapter 11: Loss

-1 _Thank you all for all my review so far and I think the last chapter was the one with the most. I really want my story to have more reviews so I aim to get 40 or more. And if I do I will post the next chapter sooner. Also I aim to get more readers so if you can please tell any other Kamichama Karin lovers to read this story. I will be very grateful and also very happy. Many thanks to the people who review chapter 10.__ Also to those who asked in my last chapter if Karin died you'll find out in this next chapter._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 11: Loss  
"KARIN!" Kazune-Kun pounded on the surface of the barrier harder. He was panicking

now, because Karin was still not moving. At that moment the door to his room burst open and two figures came in.

"Kazune-Kun what is the matter!?" Micchi asked loudly. He finally noticed Kazune-Kun was standing in front of the odd mirror and he walked toward him.

"What is with all the screaming Kujyou-Kun!?" Kirika followed Micchi's lead. They paused in shock as they saw that the mirror was not reflecting their images, but the images of Kirihiko and Karin, who was still on the floor.

"Karin-Chan!" Kirika finally spoke and pounded on the barrier.

"What the bloody hell happened Kazune-Kun?!" Micchi asked as he looked at Kazune--Kun's face. It was pale due to the shock, but it was soon filled with something else, rage.

"Karasuma, transform now!" Kazune-Kun yelled at Kirika. She nodded in agreement and transformed, then Kazune-Kun did the same.

"Nishikiori back away! We'll have to use our attacks on the barrier!" Nishikiori thought about it for a second, but then decided to back away near the bed. "NOW!"

"Solor Orbis!"

"Tenebro Nox!" Both attacks formed together and cause a huge explosion when it made contact with the barrier. When the dust cleared the room was heavily damage, but all three were okay. Kazune-Kun was the first to notice the hole in the barrier and ran up to it. He jumped in and was followed by both Micchi and Kirika.

"Karin!" Kazune-Kun ran off to get near Karin, but was stopped by an attack, that he was able to dodge.

"I think you should be more worried about yourself." Kirihiko said and he lunged at him. Kazune-Kun could only evade him, which caused him to get further away from Karin.

"Go and help Karin!" He ordered the other two and they immediately did as they were told to do. When they stood next to Karin they saw that the blood was still flowing out from her cut uncontrollably.

"We have to stop the blood!" Kirika said and then Micchi tore off his sweater and turned Karin around. Her face was completely pale and her body was ice cold. He pressed his sweater against her wound, but it only stopped it a little.

"She is not breathing" Kirika said in a panicked tone.

"Don't do this to us Hanozono-San!" He started to blow air into her mouth and then push hard against her chest to start her breathing. After many attempts she didn't breath and Micchi panicked even more.

"Hanozono-San Wake up!" He shock her body violently, but there was no response. Both Micchi and Kirika started to cry.

Somewhere down the church the other two were exchanging blows. Kazune-Kun was being hit a few times, but Kirihiko was still unharmed. Not only did the mirror posses a barrier, but so did he.

"You bastard!" Kazune-Kun shot another attack, but it was easily deflected. "She had nothing to do with this!"

"Of course she did. I knew that if anything happened to her it would cause you the most suffering," He laughed evilly, "She is a very useful experiment."

"Solor Solis!" The attack missed and hit one of the pillars, causing it to crumble. He then attacked with his spear and Kirihiko deflected with his sword.

"Weak as ever I see!" He pushed him back. "Couldn't save her life, could you?!"

"No! She is still alive!" Kazune-Kun attacked again.

"I dare you to find out for your self!" He pointed his sword at him. "Take this!" Lighting bolts shot out and hit him directly. The attack made him collide with the pillar on the other side of the room, where the others where.

"Hanozono-San!"

"Karin-Chan! Wake up." Kazune-Kun heard their cries and rushed over to them. He was so afraid of what might have happened, but he tried to deny it.

"There is no way she died!" He thought to himself. He kneeled down next to her and held her hand. It was so cold and he began to cry.

"I'm sorry Kazune-Kun." Micchi placed a hand on his shoulder. "We couldn't do anything for her." He was crying even harder than before, hearing him Micchi say it made it seem even more real. She was really gone.

"Karin!" He held her head to his chest and sobbed loudly. "Please no!" After a few moments a laugh was heard nearby, but Kazune-Kun didn't bother to look.

"This was my revenge Kujyou!" Kirihiko cried out from above. Kazune-Kun hugged her tightly, but then gently put her down and stood up.

"Karasuma I need you to help me" He said to Kirika who had her face covered by the hands. She looked up at him and then at Karin.

"Lets go." Kirika responded.

"Nishikiori take care of Karin." Kazune-Kun said and Micchi only nodded weakly. Both Kazune-Kun and Kirika flew up into the air to confront Kirihiko.

"You'll pay for this!" He pointed his staff at him and looked over at Kirika. "We need to attack at the same time." She turned to look at Kirihiko and then once more at Karin.

"I'm sorry Nee-San." He pointed her staff at him. "Okay Kujyou-Kun."

"SOLOR SOLIS!"

"TENEBRO NOX!" The attack was doubled in power and hit his shield immediately. The shield shattered into pieces and the attack reached Kirihiko. He was pushed to the other side of the church and collided with the wall. He had fallen unconscious and Kirika went to see if her brother's body was alright. Kazune-Kun floated back toward the ground and stood before Karin's body. Micchi backed away and Kazune-Kun approached even more.

"I need to be alone Nishikiori." Kazune-Kun said seriously. Micchi tried to look at his face, but it was covered by his hair.

"Okay Kazune-Kun." Micchi walked over to were Kirika and Kirihiko was. Kazune-Kun fell to his knees and held Karin's body.

"I'm so sorry Karin." He held her even tighter. "I couldn't protect you." Tears started to form in his eyes. Some of his tears fell on her pale lips. He brought her face closer to his face. He stroked her face gently and kissed her lips softly.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I hope was sad enough, because it makes people want to read it even more. By the way this is not the last chapter so wait for the next one. I would keep going but my bother is kicking me off the computer. Blame him! The next chapter will be here soon hopefully._

_Misha-San_


	12. Chapter 12: Good Bye

-1Chapter 12: Good Bye

As their lips pulled apart he laid her gently on the ground. He covered his eyes with his hands and he felt his heart die. The pain was immense and unbearable for him, never has he felt this.

"Come back." He pleaded. Karin's ring began to shine brightly and shimmers of light began to appear around them.

A figure appeared out of the light from the ring and stood above Kazune-Kun. She had a white silk dress that exposed her shoulders, but had long sleeves that gracefully floated in the air and the dress reached down to her ankles. Her long hair reached her waist and soared around her body. Her beautiful wings emitted a bright light of its own that had some sort of calming effect in it.

She floated over him and continued until she stopped before Micchi, Kirika, and Kirio. The two had their backs to her, but Micchi had noticed the strange presence behind him and turned to face it.

"H-How?" He stared at her with shock and Kirika turned to see what was going on. She also was completely shocked and couldn't even utter a word, but only cry in relief. The girl smiled at them and raised her hands above her head.

"We'll see each other soon." With that said both Micchi and Kirika fell to the floor. Orbs of light surrounded them and they floated above the ground in front of her. She placed one hand on each orb and they soon vanished in a flash of light. She turned around to find Kazune-Kun still kneeling on the floor before Karin's body. She glided toward him and kneeled in front of him unnoticed. She placed her hand on his forehead and he looked up in surprise. She smiled warmly at him before placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"Good bye Kazune-Kun." She whispered in his ear and then he felt his body go numb. He fell on the floor and looked up at her. His eyes felt very heavy and his mind was going black, but he still continued to look at her.

"Ka…rin..." His eyes finally closed and he lay there peacefully. She put his hand in between hers and held it to her cheek. She had tears falling down from her eyes and looked once more into his face.

"I'll miss you Kazune-Kun." The same type of orb appeared and it engulfed Kazune-Kun's body. He floated up into the air and Karin stood up. She held his hand longer, but then let go and he disappeared in a flash of light. She wiped the tears from her eyes and concentrated on the person she needed to. She walked to the center of the chapel and looked at Kirio's body lying on the floor. Before she would move another step toward him she saw a black shard hurdling at her. The wings on her back covered her body like a shield and deflected it. When they went back to their original position she saw Kirio standing, unharmed, in front of her.

"I thought I finished you off?" He looked over her shoulder and saw her body, "Or maybe I did."

"You won't hurt anyone else Kirihiko." She was now holding her angel winged spear in her hand and she pointed it menacingly at him. He laughed in amusement and then held out his own sword at her.

"If I killed you once, then I can do it again." He lunged at her and she blocked with her spear. She quickly pulled apart and then swung the spear at his legs, causing him to fall on the floor.

"You've learned a few new tricks." He said as he looked up at her. She pointed her spear at his neck and pressed her foot on his stomach. "You wouldn't dare hurt your precious sempai's brother would you?" Her grip lessened and he took this opportunity to slap the spear from her hands and then push her away with an attack. The attack hit her square on the chest and propelled her enough so that she collided with a pillar.

"That was a cheap trick!" She yelled as she stood up from the floor. She held out her hand and her spear went flying to it, then she felt it above her. "ANGELIC WINGS!" The wings on her staff spread out and feathers of light flew at him with incredible speed. They pinned him to the door behind him and he felt his body ache in pain.

"What did you do?!" Karin approached him and saw his face full of rage.

"They are purifying you out of Mr. Glasses Man's body." She pressed her palm in front of his face and then a bright light was shinning through her hand. "Good bye forever Kirihiko Karasuma." The light multiplied and then engulfed his whole body. As he screamed in pain a black aura emitted from his body and turned into a small orb of black light. As the light disappeared the orb fell the floor and rolled away from them. Kirio's body was released and he fell to the floor as well. She placed him in a glass orb and teleported him out of there. She walked over to the orb and picked it up. As she held it to her hand she felt the dangerously dark power that was confined in it. She quickly walked over to her body and then they both disappeared in a flash of bright colors.

Karin appeared in that same sky from her dream. She looked down at her body beside her and then looked around even more. The sky was a perfect shade of blue and the clouds were so white that it seemed impossible that a sky like this even existed. When she moved away from her body she noticed it moved behind her. The body lifted into the air and her clothes' blood stains were completely gone. Then her body floated into a vertical position and a glass egged shaped container formed around her. Layers of glass started to form around the original, so that you could hardly even see her face anymore. When it stopped forming it descend down onto a pedestal of crystal that held the egg in a perfect position.

"Nice to see you again Karin." A voice called out from behind. Karin turned her attention from her body to the source of the voice and then she saw her. The women from before, the one she had seen from her dream. She also wore a white dress, but it had a Greek style to it and she held a lotus-tipped staff in her hand. Her long-blond hair was gracefully flowing down her spine and her golden crown gleamed in the sunlight above them.

"Who are you?" Karin asked as she admired the beauty of the woman before her.

"I am Hera, Queen of the Gods." She approached her enough that Karin could finally see her hidden face. Her skin was flawless and her eyes were the beautiful color of turquoise, one of the most beautiful faces she had ever seen. "I am sorry for what I put you through." The woman said in very sad tone.

"What exactly did you do?"

"My husband's powers were misused by the human named Kirihiko Karasuma. I myself could not go and recover them, but I used you and your friends to do it. I was the person who gave you your rings; I used my power to have the appearance of your future self."

"That was you!" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes and I apologized for whatever pain I have caused you and your friends. But I will help undo the harm I have produced."

"How?" Karin asked.

"I know this will not repent for my mistakes, but it will at least bring you all together again."

"HOW?!" Karin asked in desperate tone.

"I can bring your body back from the dead, but this will take time. The damage caused by having your soul separated from it's body is great and it wouldn't be easy to get you completely healed."

"What exactly are you planning to do?"

"The orb that you hold in your hand is too powerful to destroy in it's current state. I plan to fuse it together with your soul Karin. This is the only way to ensure that that man does not return to harm anyone again." Karin stood there and many things were going through her mind. How was it that after all that she had been through she now has to endure even more.

"But what will it do to me?"

"Your soul cannot cleanse the darkness completely, but merely divide it's power into smaller fragments so that it will be easier to destroy."

"What do you mean by 'divide'?"

"Everything you are, your memories and emotions, will be separated and then spread out around places that correspond to them."

"So how exactly will I be able to go to my friends?"

"Your body will return to them in time, but you won't be the same."

"So how the heck are you helping me!?" Karin asked angrily. This person was suppose to help her, but is now just making it all even more complicated for her.

"I know this is unfair to you, but this is my last request. That person will only cause more suffering and I do not want that to happen any longer, because he is using my husbands power to do so."

"I…will…do it, but I have to ask you a favor." The woman nodded in agreement and Karin continues, "I want you to erase the memories of all my friends and anyone that had anything to do with me."

"Why would you such a thing?"

"They think I died during that battle and I know that this will hurt them a lot. So please do me this favor and erase their memories, just until I am able to come back to them."

"I will grant your request."

"And one more thing."

"Anything my dear."

"I want to see Kazune-Kun one more time before his memory is erased."

"That is acceptable, I do need you to give him something."

"Thank you very much." Karin said and then looked down at the orb in her hands.

"It's time Karin." Karin handed it over and looked into her eyes. Hera raised her hands into the air and the orb floated above it. She chanted something in some strange language and then it flew directly at her. It pierced her will tremendous strength and Karin stood there paralyzed.

"Thank you my child." Karin closed her eyes and the simmers of light appeared around her. Her body lit up and then disappeared, leaving only orbs in her place. They glided above Hera's palms, they glowed with a beautiful light as they circle each other above her hands.

"I really am sorry Karin." Their light grew stronger as they floated above her head and then they separated into different directions. When Hera looked down at her hands only two orbs were there. One of them had a beautiful light inside that glowed a dark scarlet color, while the other had a pure white light inside. Hera approached the glass egg and looked at her body. She looked very peaceful as she hovered in the middle of it. The white orb floated into her body and Hera saw that Karin was now breathing and that the color of her face was returning.

"Go to him Karin." The scarlet orb flew off into some direction and disappeared into the distant horizon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope this chapter is better and that you liked how I changed it's plot a bit. The new part to it was going to happen in chapter 13, but I though it would be better if it was in chapter 12. I hope that you will review this new version of chapter 12 and that if you need to ask any questions please put them in the review or go to my profile to email me personally. Thank you very much and I hope that you look forward to the new chapter.

Misha-San

P.S. The egg container scene is just like the one in Kingdom Hearts, the one Sora was put in to so her could recover the memories her lost. So just imagine it was like that.


	13. Chapter 13:Seperate Ways

_I know that it's been like over a month since I last updated and I feel horrible about it. Lately my mind won't allow me to come up with more chapters for my stories, in other words writer's block. The only thing I was able to think clearly about was the new Kamichama Karin story I was planning to write after I finished this one. I know this might seem like a mere excuse to not get you guys mad at me, but it's the truth. I would like to thank the following reviewers for my last chapter:_

_BaltoGirl: As you can tell from the revised version of chapter 12, Karin did in fact die at the hands of Kirihiko. _

_Toast Bandits: Thanks for the review and for saying Happy Birthday. It means a lot to me that my readers consider to say this to me. _

_XxMisha01xX: I know that the first chapter 12 was confusing and I hope the new version helped clear up any confusion. But to be sure I made it so Karin would put her friends in orbs so they could escape while she had to battle Kirihiko without distractions. _

_Kaitlynn416: Thanks so much for the review and for reading my story until the end._

_XoxoAurora-Wingsoxox: I'm sorry you felt that way, but I hope my sequel will make it better for you._

_Jozey: About putting fluff into the story, I'm not sure. I was never all that good at it to begin with, but I sure will try._

_Tokyo531: Sadly, not yet. But the sequel might bring new surprises to you._

_Flamebunny700: Don't cry…the sequel will be happier. I hope._

_Sekirio: Thank you for reading my stories and I hope you enjoy the last chapter._

_Fuyuchi: In the sequel I plan to make him apart of the characters, but I'm not sure what I'll do with him. (Good Guy/Bad Guy?) _

_Alice as of 5-28-08: You're too kind and I do like your stories as well._

_I hope you all enjoyed my story and I apologize if I misspelled names. Well here is the last chapter to Dreams and Regrets, so all of my readers please enjoy. (Bows down humbly)._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 13: Separate Ways

The air felt very soothing and calm as it wrapped it's invisible fingers around his face. And it slowly removed the hair stands that had covered his face. He faintly heard the sound of birds singing around him and the sound of water rushing by. He half opened his eyes and gazed at the peaceful sky that was above him.

"Wake up already." He heard the voice of someone behind him say. Then he felt the distinct pain on his cheeks as someone pulled on them.

"Leeesh gooo!" He finally said as he couldn't stand it anymore, so he slapped the hands away from his face. "Geez, I'm awake okay!" He sat up from the ground and felt the grass beneath the palm of his hands. He looked around his location. He saw the tree that was hovering it's leaves above him and the creek that was flowing, undisturbed, next to him. It seemed impossible, but there he was. Back in the spot where he had found Karin sleeping all those weeks ago.

"Finally, I was getting tired of waiting you know!" He heard the voice saying behind him with a hint of annoyance in the tone. He turned his head around in surprise as he at last recognized who the voice belonged to. He said nothing, but just stare in utter shock. How was this all possible he thought. "Hello," The person waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Kazune-Kun!" He quickly grabbed her hand and held it tightly. He need to make sure that what was in front of him was real. And indeed it was.

"Karin?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, can you let go now?" She said and pulled her hand away quickly. "What's wrong Kazune-Kun?" She said, noticing the paleness in his face.

"But…I thought…" He said in between the thoughts that were racing in his mind.

"Oh you mean about me being dead?" She said in a carefree tone.

"Wait, so you mean it actually happened?"

"Well, yeah!" She said cheerfully. She stood up from the ground, in front of the tree, and looked up at the sky with a smile. He hair was not in it's usual ponytails, but loose as the air twirled around with the breeze. She was wearing a long sleeved white dress with frills at the bottom of it, the only thing that stood out was the necklace. It was a plain gold necklace that had a small orb hanging from it. But what really made it stand out was the color that was swirling around in it. It was a scarlet red light that glowed beautifully inside.

"If it did happen, then why are you here?" He asked after he stood up from the ground, standing beside her. He smile faded away and she looked at him with a heartbreaking expression.

"To see you." She said quietly.

"Me?" He said looking at her.

"Uh-huh, She let me see you. At least this one last time before I go away."

"Go away….but where to?"

"I don't know really, but it won't be for too long." She said regaining the smile on her face.

"For how long exactly?"

"I don't know, a few years maybe. It depends really."

"A few years?!" He said in a loud, but sad tone."

"It's not as long as it seems…not like it will matter." She said the last part quietly enough that he couldn't hear. He remained quiet and turned his face away from hers. Karin looked down at the ground and thought of something that could cheer him up. She pulled out her ring and put in on her finger.

"Time Harp." She whispered to it. The ring glowed it's many colors and the harp appeared out of nowhere in her hands.

"Time Revolution." She began to play a somewhat sad song. Kazune-Kun turned to look at her. He face was concealed by her hair, but he could see the tears that slid down her cheeks. Before he could say something he saw the light that was shining in front of them, and slowing swirling around in mid-air. In mere moments the light formed the shape of a large oval mirror, with a multitude of different colored roses as it's frame.

"What is this Karin?" He asked in both amazement and alarm.

"I guess you never got to see my new powers," She laughed softly while rubbing the tears from her eyes, "It a portal to see the past." Karin turned her attention to the mirror, as did Kazune-Kun. The image of a cloudy sky appeared, with that of a girl standing in front of a small grave stone.

"Do you remember this?" She asked. The girl was approached by a boy in a coat, while the sunset's light glowed behind him. Not soon after the girl had punched him for making a rude remark about her reasons for even being there. Kazune-Kun couldn't help, but laugh in amusement as the girl continued to yell at the boy as he walked away.

"It was when we first met." He said with a small smile on his face. Karin smiled in response and waved her hand in front of the mirror. The image melted way and a new one began to appear. He and Karin were sitting on a bench under the cheery blossom tress. Himeka came soon after, holding a few cheery blossom tree branches. While running up to them she tripped over and they came to her aid. After talking to each other, she revealed the caterpillar that was squirming at the tip of one of the branches. Which made him run backwards in fear of it and trip. Revealing the fact to Karin that Kazune-Kun was abnormally afraid of bugs.

Karin laughed in amusement as that moment was happening before them once more.

"Don't laugh at me!" Kazune-Kun said in frustration.

"I'm…sorry!" She said in between her laughter. "But it's….just too funny!"

"Shut up you stupid woman!" He yelled. Karin immediately stopped laughing, but instead became angry.

"You be quiet...you-you sexist pig!" She shot back. Kazune-Kun looked taken back and so did she. They stared at each other in complete silence. Then Karin let out a small giggle and not soon after both of them where laughing loudly. When they stopped laughing Karin waved her hand once more. The new image appeared and the first thing they saw was Micchi's smiling face. The teacher was introducing him to the class, then he walked up to her desk. That's when she received her first kiss on the cheek from him, but it sure wasn't the best part. When the teacher called out Kazune-Kun name out loud, all of Micchi's attention went to him. After various outburst, Micchi stole Kazune-Kun's first kiss.

Kazune-Kun blushed in embarrassment, while Karin just continued to smile. While trying her hardest to not burst out laughing, not that it worked.

"Will you shut up!" He yelled in anger.

"Okay!," Karin took a few deep breaths. "See, no more laughing.

"Why are you showing me this Karin." He said turning his attention fully on her.

"I thought it would cheer you up."

"More like humiliate me!"

"Sorry! I guess what I find funny, you wouldn't." She said, apologizing sincerely.

"I guess it was funny." He said with a small smile. Karin looked at him with her own smile. She clasped her hands together and the mirror disappeared in a puff of smoke, as well as her harp. She fell back on the ground and looked up at the sky. Kazune-Kun followed her lead and laid beside her. With another way of her hands the azure colored sky quickly turned into night. The lights above them twinkled brilliantly in the darkness of the sky. The moon, in it perfect shape of a circle, glowed a vivid yellow.

"It's nice isn't it Kazune-Kun."

"Yeah, it really is." The laid there for what seemed like hours, staring peacefully at the skies.

"I am sorry Kazune-Kun." Karin said, breaking the silence between them. He turned his head to her and noticed the same sad expression as before.

"Why would you be sorry you idiot. I'm the one who didn't protect you." He said, bonking the top of her head gently.

"I should have been stronger." She said as she continued to avert his gaze.

"Karin." He grasped the tip of her chin and turned her face towards him. The depressing way he spoke her name caused the tears to come falling down her face. Kazune-Kun leaned in closer, only inches away from each other. "It will **never **be your fault." His lips covered hers. They where very warm and gentle against hers, a kiss that she had never felt him give her. As she returned his kiss with just as much tenderness, he felt something was wrong. As they parted, Karin stood up from the ground. Not facing him for even a split second.

"I guess it's time." She said quietly, but just enough to let Kazune-Kun hear.

"Karin?" He stood up to stand near her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly. He felt the touch of Karin's hands sweep across the skin of his arms.

"Kazune-Kun…I have to go," With that said, Kazune-Kun's arms fell to his side and Karin turned to face him. "I'll see you soon." She said with the saddest smile he's ever seen on her. The tears from before just kept on coming as Karin began to approach him.

"I love you very much Kazune-Kun. Don't ever forget that." With her last movements she gave him one last hug. Kazune-Kun reacted by hugging her just as kindly as she was hugging him.

"Me too." He whispered in her ear. Karin smiled and she faded away into the night. Kazune-Kun let his arms fall to his sides again and he looked into the sky with an expression just like the one Karin had just shown him.

--

"Kazune-Chan!" Kazune-Kun sat up from his bed immediately and looked around., he was inside his room. He heard is name being called again from outside his door and he stood up quickly to answer the door.

"Himeka?" He questioned as he saw her standing in front of him in her uniform.

"We have to hurry Kazune-Chan! School will start in less than an hour, and you haven't had your breakfast yet." Kazune-Kun looked at her for a moment in confusion and then snapped back into reality.

"I'll be there in a few minutes okay." Himeka nodded and quickly went down the stairs. Kazune-Kun shook his head, it was very unusual for him to oversleep. He walked over to his closet and dressed into his usual uniform. He left the room and closed the door behind him. While walking down the hall, he noticed a door that was slightly opened. When he peered inside, the only thing there was furniture that had been coved by white sheets. The room clearly hadn't been used in years, but for some reason he thought the room looked lonely. For a second he could have sworn he saw someone sleeping on the bed, but it disappeared as soon as it came. He closed the door and decided that his mind must have played a trick on him or something. When he arrived into the dinning room, he noticed something weird. The number of plates and cups on the table was off. There were three plates instead of two.

"Hello Kazune-Chan!" Himeka said happily as she came in with three bowls of rice. She placed them carefully next to the plates and quickly went to the kitchen and back. There was a plate with freshly steamed fish and vegetables, that she served on all three plates.

"Umm…Himeka don't you think that this might be a bit off." he said pointy at the extra plate.

"Well…that's really weird, She said, while she scratched the side of her head. "I guess I was in such a hurry I didn't noticed that there was an extra set on the table." She was just about the reach for them, so she could put them in the kitchen.

"It's fine Himeka…you can get that later." Himeka smiled and sat on her usual spot. Both began to eat their breakfast, but from time to time Kazune-Kun caught a glimpse of the empty seat on the table. When both finished, Q-chan took the plates to the kitchen while Himeka and Kazune-Kun left for school. Kazune-Kun was about to close the front door, but then for some reason turned back. To him, it felt like something was missing. Something important.

"Lets hurry Kazune-Chan!" Himeka called out. Kazune-Kun sighed, closing the door behind him. Both of them had to rush a bit, but were able to make it there with spare time.

"Kazune-Kun!" A voice called out. Just as he was going to turn Micchi jumped on his back happily.

"Will you get off me!" He said, very irritated I might add.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" He said, even more cheerfully. Micchi stopped to looked around, with a somewhat serious look.

"Who are you looking for?" Himeka asked as she looked at his pondering face.

"Huh…oh no one I guess." He said. All three of them walked into the school and into their class room, talking with the others until the teacher came in. The day went on as any other, normal. When school ended. Kazune-Kun noticed Kirio and Kirika walking through the crowds of students. Kazune-Kun felt like he wanted to just go over there and punch Kirio, but when he looked down at the chain around his neck there was no ring.

"Duh, that whole matter is done already." Kazune-Kun said in his mind. As he looked toward the gates of the school, something caught his eye. A girl leaning on the side of the wall, her long dirty blond hair flowing in the air. They seemed to catch each other's eye, but the only thing he noticed was the gentle smile she gave him.

"Hey Kazune-Chan." He felt Himeka's hand on his shoulder and turned his attention to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Time to go home Kazune-Chan." She said smiling.

"Yeah, lets go." He turned his gaze back to the place where the girl was, but she wasn't there anymore. He didn't move one inch, still puzzled by her sudden disappearance.

"Come on Kazune-Chan." Himeka tugged at his arm and he began to walk along side her. They continued to walk like that until they reached the gates of the mansion. He turned around one last time, before continuing inside his house. Still wondering who that strange girl was.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_As you can already tell, everyone has completely forgotten Karin existence. I know it might seem sad, but do not worry about it. There will be a sequel for the story soon, but I have one request. I need to have at least 75- 80 reviews, before I am fully convinced that people actually want one. I hope that I do get my wish, especially since this is my first ever story for fan fiction and I want there to be lots of reviews. Hope to hear from my readers soon in my other stories and I am eternally grateful for the support you've given me in this one._

_Many Thanks,_

_Misha-San_


	14. Chapter 14: New Author's Note

Author's Note

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Okay! Polls are now open! So go and vote to whether or not there should be a sequel to this story!**

Misha-San


End file.
